


Overwatch: The Virus (Part 1) - Four Leaf Clover

by Tcodes27



Series: Overwatch - The Virus [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcodes27/pseuds/Tcodes27
Summary: Taking place after the events of the Overwatch 2 trailer “Zero Hour”, Lena “Tracer” Oxton, Angela “Mercy'' Ziegler, Genji Shimada and Echo are sent on a mission that could determine the lives of millions. With Talon scientist Dr. Moira O’Deorain working on a new genetic virus in her home country of Ireland, the team along with some fellow operatives are on the hunt to stop Moira and her associates from finishing the virus and unleashing it onto the world...
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Overwatch - The Virus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125137
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Watchpoint: Gibraltar, a seemingly abandoned base of operations for the formerly disbanded Overwatch, a global defense organization dedicated to protecting both people and omnic. After years since being discontinued, the world slowly began to crumble. Prejudice against the omnics was growing, nations were starting to enter dark times and terror had begun to grow. All of this could be credited to the work of Talon and Null Sector, evil organizations that were seeking the chance to begin another war between humans and machines. Now, after an attack on Paris by the Null Sector, Overwatch had finally returned and now it was time to start saving the world. 

“Ok, Winston!” Tracer said as she stood with the rest of the team at the war table. “What’s our next mission?” 

Winston moved over to his main computer screen as he began typing away on the keyboard. 

“Athena, gives us the briefing,” the intelligent ape stated as he turned back towards the group. He then watched as the war table lit up and began moving the map that was there. 

“At approximately o-five hundred hours, an incident occurred in a small settlement in the middle of Benin.” 

“A neighboring country to Doomfist,” Genji sighed as he folded his arms. “How poetic.”

“What exactly was the incident?” Mei asked Athena. 

“A settlement containing nearly one hundred villagers, including the country’s most beloved representative, was infected by an unknown virus that was seemingly dispersed into the area. There were no survivors.” Athena reported. 

“What’s the word on the virus?” Mercy quickly questioned the computer. 

“None,” Athena answered. “There were no traces or signs of any virus after the settlement was infected.”

“A virus without a trace?” Winston questioned. 

“Maybe it’s a weapon,” Brigitte theorized. “They realize the virus on a target and then contain it once it’s done it’s work.” 

“Sounds like a dark deadly ghost,” Reinhardt replied. 

“Well, whatever this virus is, it’s safe to say who’s responsible for it!” Mercy stated as she started typing into the war table. Soon enough, a photo containing an old Overwatch member popped up on screen. Genji shook his head as he gazed upon the ex-operative from Blackwatch. 

“Moira,” he whispered. 

“Her profile fits with the incident,” Echo stated as she observed the photo. “A controllable virus that’s highly effective. One can imagine, this attack was only the beginning. But we can’t be certain.”

“Unfortunately, that’s true,” Mercy replied as she continued to type. “But... I might have a clue where one of her many labs is, which could contain possible information linking to this.” Mercy stopped typing as she pulled up a facility. However, it wasn’t exactly one that would sound alarms.

“An old grocer’s building?” Tracer questioned. “Very interesting front for the doctor.” 

“Not when it’s right next to the St. James Medical Facility in Dublin, Ireland.” Echo pointed out as she zoomed out the map. 

“Moira’s home country,” Lucio said. 

“I’d figured she’d have a facility somewhere in her homeland, but I wasn’t expecting something like this,” Mercy explained. 

“It doesn’t matter!” Reinhardt shouted. “I can crush that building with one swing of my hammer!” 

“A part of me doesn’t think it’ll be that simple,” Echo pointed out. 

“She’s right,” Genji stated. “There must be an underground lab here. We need to sneak in and find out anything we can about this bioweapon.” 

“A stealth mission,” Winston thought. “That rules me and Reinhardt out.” 

“Eh, sneaking around is not one of my strengths…” Reinhardt admitted.

“I’ll go with you Genji,” Tracer replied. 

“Me too,” Mercy said. “After all, I am the medical expert.” 

“I’ll assist you as well!” Echo stated. 

“Then it’s settled,” Winston stated. “Tracer, Mercy, Echo and Genji. Your mission is to infiltrate the facility, find anything you can and report back to the watchpoint.”

“On it Winston!” Tracer stated. 

“You can count on us,” Echo said. 

“A pleasure to aid you,” Mercy replied. 

“It’s my honor, my friend,” Genji whispered.

“Great! Let’s get a move on!” Tracer cheered as she blinked out of the room. 

“Are you sure you don’t need anyone else?” Mei quickly asked. Mercy smiled before putting her hand on Mei's shoulder.

“I understand you want to help, but right now it’s best if it’s just the four of us,” Mercy stated.

“Moira is not a doctor to be taken lightly,” Genji added. “She doesn’t see genetics the same way Angela does.” 

“If anything happens,” Mercy continued. “We’ll call, but right now we need you here, in case you’re needed in another part of the world.”

Mei thought about the statement for a moment. This was the first big mission the team had since Paris and all she wanted to do was help. But she also understood where Mercy was coming from. This mission wasn’t anything she’d had seen before and she couldn’t risk anything happening.

“Ok,” Mei said as she nodded her head. “Good luck.” 

“Luck is merely timing,” Echo stated as she began moving towards the hanger bay. 

“That, I cannot argue,” Genji mumbled as he too headed for the hanger. 

“We’ll be back before you know it,” Mercy stated as she was the last one to head to the hanger. “Remember to have a wholesome meal tonight!” 

“Oh, ha, ha ha, I know I will!” Reinhardt shouted. 

“Would you like to bet on that?” Winston challenged. The crusader and the ape then laughed along with Brigitte, Lucio and Mei. The climatologist then sighed as she started to have memories of her days at Watchpoint: Antarctica. The days with her friends where they had laughs just like the ones she heard now… maybe a little different.

“Mei?” Brigitte asked. “Are you ok?” 

Mei looked over at her new friend who was observing with a sense of worry.

“I’m ok,” Mei replied as she saw Snowball fly up and around the room. “It’s just nice to have friends again.”

Brigitte smiled as she watched Winston, Reinhardt and Lucio head outside to wave goodbye to the group.

“Yeah, it is. Now, come on, let’s go wave goodbye to Lena and the others,” Brigitte stated. Mei smiled and slowly nodded as she and Brigitte went outside. As they left the interior they watched as the ship flew up into the air and swept by the five operatives on the ground. 

“See you loves!” Tracer shouted from the cockpit as she then blasted off into the sky. Meanwhile in the ship, Mercy and Echo were laughing as Genji sat quietly with annoyance.

“After all these years, your flying skills are still… frightening,” he stated. 

“Ah, you know me! I like to go fast!” Tracer then stirred the ship north and began their trip to Dublin.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere else in the world, a man stood alone in a training room in near silence. The only sound that could be heard in the room were the long quiet breaths the man was taking. As he stood in the room his eyes were on a dummy that was directly across from him. He stared at it with anger before closing his eyes as he clenched his gauntlet. He slowly pulled back getting ready to strike. He then opened his eyes and saw his predecessor, Adeyemi. A man that was weak, a man that was a waste to his successor. The man released all of his anger as he delivered a death blow. He then watched as the dummy was sent across the training room and into the wall. The man watched as the dummy blew up into a million pieces before turning and walking away. As he left the room, he got a call in his earpiece. 

“What?” he stated. 

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” the Irish geneticist asked sarcastically. The man laughed as he recognized the voice.

“Not at all, doctor,” the one armed Nigerian stated. “I assume you’re calling with some news?”

“Indeed,” she replied. “The first test of my new virus was a rousing success, everyone at the settlement, including our target, were deceased within an hour after exposure.”

“Excellent doctor,” the man said. “How far are we from another test?”

“We shouldn’t be too long,” the doctor answered. “I’ll be heading back to my lab in Dublin to pick up the final requirements for my project.”

“Might I suggest you bring along an ally?” the man suggested. “With Overwatch returning, it wouldn’t surprise me if they already know who was responsible for the attack.”

“Perhaps,” the doctor said. “Any suggestions?”

“Reyes and Amélie are currently in Cairo awaiting my arrival,” the man explained. “That leaves Sombra and Dr. Siebren de Kuiper.”

The man heard the doctor groan on the other end. “Of course, the better operatives are with you.”

“Sombra has her skills and have faith in Kuiper, Moira.”

“It’s not that I don’t have faith in him, Akande,” Moira said. “I just don’t believe he is a good fit for my lab in Dublin.”

“Then it’s settled,” Akande chuckled. “Sombra will meet you in Dublin.”

“Great,” Moira cheered with sarcasm. “Thank you, Doomfist... for making my day.”

“You are welcome.”

Outside of Dublin, Tracer and company were closing in on their location.

“So… Angela,” Genji started. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been well, Genji,” Mercy replied. “Surprised it took you this long to ask.”

“I didn’t know when the right time was… now seemed… good.”

“I understand your conflict,” Mercy said. “We’ve been rather busy these last few years.”

“But I'm not the same as I was. I’m a different man now,” Genji said.

“Sounds like something Dr. Liao would’ve said to me,” Echo said. 

“Like her,” Genji began. “I’ve made many mistakes. Even if I sacrifice my body, I will never sacrifice my honor.”

“And you being here helps,” Mercy replied as she held the cyberninja’s hand. “It helps all of us.”

The three were then interrupted by Tracer on the intercom. 

“Attention,” Tracer announced. “We’re on final approach to Dublin! Current time is 9 p.m. GMT!”

Genji, Mercy and Echo stayed in their seats as Tracer flew the team in.

“Looks like we’ll be landing a few blocks north of the facility,” Tracer added as she guided the ship towards the ground.

“In an open field I presume?” Genji guessed. 

“Yep, you heard the big guy, stealth mission,” Tracer replied. “Don’t want this ship sitting out in the middle of the street!”

“Agreed,” Mercy said. “Knowing Moira, she might have some security nearby.”

“That shouldn’t be too much of a problem,” Echo pointed out.

“For now,” Genji theorized. “I feel like we’re not alone.”

“Then let’s be quick!” Tracer said as she touched down with the ship.

“Quick and quiet,” Mercy replied as she and the others unbuckled from their seats.

“Indeed,” Genji said as he walked over to the door. “And let us hope this ship stays intact.”

“As long as there aren’t any giant robots,” Tracer replied as she grabbed her pulse pistols. 

“Maybe we should always have Mei’s backpack with us if you’re worried,” Echo suggested. 

“That wouldn't be necessary here. I doubt Moria has giant robots in her lab,” Mercy said as the team exited the ship. 

“But she will most likely have Talon troops,” Genji replied. 

“Then let’s not keep them waiting!” Tracer said as she blinked ahead. 

“Agreed,” Genji stated as he turned to Mercy and Echo. “Angela, Echo, you two take the sky.”

“Be careful, Genji,” Mercy replied as she and Echo spread their wings and took off. 

“You too,” Genji whispered as he took off towards the facility. 

“Communication check!” Winston announced from Gilbraltor. “Everyone, report in.”

“Tracer here.”

“Hoi zäme,” Mercy reported.

“Echo reporting in,” Echo said.

“Greetings,” Genji whispered as he and Tracer approached the building. 

“Good… ok... I’m... detecting a dozen Talon troops in the building as of now,” Winston continued. 

“There’s more than that,” Genji replied as readied his shurikens. “There always is.”

“Then let’s be ready to adapt if necessary,” Echo stated as she and Mercy slowly descended onto the roof.

“Understood,” Mercy said. 

“Roger,” Tracer replied as she blinked towards the wall. “Ready to strike!”

“Right behind you!” Genji said as he dashed in and kicked the door down. Tracer then blinked in with her pistols out as the two checked the main area of the store.

“No sign of Talon!” Tracer reported. “Must be down below!”

“Nothing on the roof either,” Mercy replied. “We’re coming down.” Mercy and Echo then floated down from the roof and entered the store. 

“Winston, any clue where a passage might be?” Echo asked on the comms. 

“Checking for possible areas of the building.”

“Or perhaps, it’s right here?” Genji said as he pushed one of the shelfs to the side, revealing an elevator. 

“That works too,” Mercy replied as the group began heading towards it. 

“Be on guard,” Tracer stated. “We still got the troopers here.”

“And something tells me they are expecting us,” Genji theorized as the team entered the elevator. 

“Then let’s not keep them waiting,” Mercy said as the doors closed. Meanwhile across the street from the building, an operative appeared out of nowhere and let out a laugh. They were then interrupted by a call. 

“Si. ¿Quién es?”

“Hello, Sombra…” Moira sighed. “Have my former colleagues broken in yet?”

“Yep, I must say, you’re letting them get pretty far into this,” Sombra said. 

“The men assigned here should be able to distract them long enough for me to arrive, you just make sure they don’t try to leave,” Moira ordered the hacker. Sombra chuckled.

“Can’t make any promises, doctora.” Sombra then turned off her earpiece and entered stealth mode again. “Tiempo fantasma.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Winston? Can you still hear us?” Tracer asked as the team descended underground in the elevator. 

“Yep, I’m still connected to you,” Winston replied as he saw the four dots on his screen in a 2D map of the facility. “You should be hitting the main floor in less than a minute.”

“Understood,” Mercy replied as the team stood tall and ready for a fight.

“So, Dr. Ziegler,” Tracer started. “Have you ever been in this lab before?” 

“Not this one,” Mercy answered. “Although, I never did like visiting Moira’s labs to begin with.” 

“I wonder why,” Genji replied with sarcasm. 

“Yes,” Mercy stated. “I suppose she did show her true colors early on.”

“Dr. Liao was never fond of Dr. O’Deorain, but she never had an opinion on her work,” Echo said. “Dr. Ziegler, how would you describe her work?”

“Calling it unethical would be a kindness for her,” Mercy stated. 

“Huh… good to know then,” Tracer thought as she glanced up at the floor number they were descending to. 

“Winston?” Tracer quickly asked. “Do you still only detect 12 troopers?”

“Yes, but like Genji said, there could be more.” The team felt the elevator stop as they hit their floor. The doors opened up to reveal the lab… which was filled to the brim with Talon troops. 

“I’d say that’s more than a dozen,” Echo whispered. Suddenly, all of the troops turned their heads towards the team in the elevator. 

Tracer politely waved to the small platoon that were present. “Hiya!”

The Talon troops reacted by whipping out their guns and began firing or charging at them. 

“Ok, time out,” Tracer replied as she quickly blinked in and dropped a pulse bomb in the middle of a group. She then recalled back into the elevator as Echo fired her sticky bombs around the room while Genji deflected all the incoming fire. Mercy through all of this gently pushed the closed button on the elevator and the team returned quietly while the doors slowly closed. Tracer then leaned in towards the door as she heard her pulse bomb go off followed by Echo’s sticky bombs. This was then preceded by gunfire from the Talon troops as they tried breaking down the door.

“Ok… Let’s try that again,” Tracer chuckled nervously. 

“Agreed,” Genji replied as he reached for his dragonblade. 

“Anyone like some assistance?” Mercy asked as she readied her staff. Echo raised her hand.

“I would like some damage-increase please.”

Mercy chuckled. “Will do.”

The doors continued to be riddled with bullets as the Talon troops were just about through. 

“Should we move in?” Echo questioned. Tracer put her hand up.

“Wait for it!” 

The doors were now slowly becoming a cheese grater as Talon troops were slowly being revealed to the Overwatch squad. 

“Wait for it,” Tracer repeated as she readies herself for a takeoff. The anticipation was at its max as the door finally gave way. Tracer smiled as she watched a Talon trooper break down the doors and practically fell in. 

“NOW!” the british operative shouted as she blinked behind the trooper and launched off his back. 

“Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!” Genji announced as he drawed his blade and sliced the trooper that Tracer launched. He then dashed into the room and began cutting troopers. Echo and Mercy then spread their wings and flew up towards the ceiling. Tracer appeared and started firing at the troopers. Echo then began firing down upon the troopers as she and Mercy flew towards the back.

“Winston?” Mercy shouted. “Can you find Moira’s main office?” 

“Keep heading to the back!” Winston replied. “It should be there!”

“On it!” Mercy stated before suddenly looking in worry. “Or not!”

Mercy and Echo stopped in mid-flight as they spotted a heavy charging into the battle. 

“Tracer! Incoming!” Tracer turned around and saw the heavy blazing towards her. 

“Whoa!” she shouted as she blinked to the side. She then watched as the heavy blew by her and into the wall. The heavy then turned to her and aimed his miniguns.

“Genji?” Tracer quickly squealed as she blinked behind some crates as the barrage started. She continued to stay on the move as all of the crates were torn to shreds by the shooting. Mercy and Echo meanwhile began unloading their artillery at the heavy to distract it. The heavy for the most part absorbed the aerial fire and countered it by aiming towards the winged duo. Before it could fire however, Genji dove in from above and sliced the heavy’s gun. 

“Gotcha!” Tracer stated as she slammed her pulse bomb onto the heavy recalling away. The heavy stumbled back into the wall as the bomb went off fracturing its suit and mask. This didn’t stop the heavy as it ready itself for more. 

“Finishing them off!” Echo announced as she fired her focus beam at it to deliver the final blow. The heavy continued to stand tall, but Echo’s beam was doing some serious damage. The heavy eventually was done for as it collapsed to the ground. Tracer quickly observed the room before checking in on Winston. 

“Ok, big guy, I don’t see anyone else, how about you?”

“I’m not picking up anyone else,” Winston responded. “But hurry up and find what you’re looking for before anyone else shows up.”

“On it!” Tracer replied before turning to Mercy. “Doc, lead the way!”

“As you wish,” Mercy replied as she flew towards the back. Echo, Genji and Tracer followed as Mercy reached Moira’s office. “Ok, Moira, let’s see what you got here!” Mercy opened up the door and looked around. Mercy couldn’t help but chuckle as she observed the rather fancy look of the office. 

“Formal as always, Moira,” she whispered as spotted the main computer and approached it. She began to access it while Genji, Echo and Tracer shortly entered the room.

“Wow,” Tracer said in surprise. “Moira is very classy.”

“Despite her work, she does have her moments of… pride…” Mercy stated as she searched for the files she was looking for. “Unfortunately, her work outweighs those moments of pride.” 

“Where are you?” Mercy whispered as she stopped at a file, she couldn’t imagine not holding information. “Four leaf clover? How ironic…” Mercy opened up the file and looked in shock. 

“Angela?” Genji asked as he and the others approached her. They too saw what was on screen and couldn’t believe their eyes. On the screen was a video of Moira standing among a group of 3 dozen people, all of whom were tied up. 

“Dr. Moira O’Deorain, Project Four Leaf Clover, prototype test 1,” the doctor stated as she held up a small metal box. “Beginning test in 10 seconds,” she said as she sat the box down on a table. 

“What are you going to do to us?” a woman asked in the background.

“Don’t worry,” Moira replied. “Your contribution will be remembered by Talon!” Mercy and the others watched as the Talon geneticist vanished as the box opened up. They then witnessed a dark smog emerge from the box and began floating towards the people who started screaming in fear. 

“No…” Tracer whispered as the people started coughing from the smog as it floated around the room before going back into the box. 

“What…” someone in the video asked. “What was that?”

“Don’t worry,” Moira announced on an intercom. “Your results won’t go unnoticed.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Moira… what have you done?” Mercy whispered as she and the team watched all the people starting to cough and grow ill. Mercy then fast-forward the video and looked in horror as the subjects soon began dropping like flies until seemingly no one was left breathing.

“Number of subjects, 50,” the system stated in the video. “Number of deceased, 49.” 

“49?” Echo questioned as they saw Moira fade back into the room. The team watched as Moira walked around the room of bodies and stopped at a man who was lying on the ground gasping for air. The man slowly reached out to Moira in agony.

“Please,” he weeped as Moira extended her right hand. 

“You failed me today,” the doctor replied as she activated her biotic grasp. “So I’ll give you the punishment you deserve.” 

“She is awful,” Tracer whispered as she and others watched as Moira sucked what little life was left from the man until he was fully gone. 

“Test 33, failure,” Moira replied as she shook her head in disappointment. “Run through the analysis of this man, we must have a 100% success rate by the deadline.” 

The video ended, leaving the team in utter disbelief. 

“Winston?” Tracer asked. “Did you get all of that?”

“Yes…” Winston whispered as he took off his glasses. “We… we can’t let Talon use a weapon like this… We have to find it and destroy it.”

“But how?” Mei asked as she walked up to Winston. “How can we find it?”

“Well, we can’t locate it at this very second,” Mercy stated as she continued looking through the computer. “But maybe we can interrupt Moira’s work on it!”

“How?” Echo questioned. “From what we saw in Benin, we know she’s perfected it.”

“Perfected it, yes,” Genji chimed in. “But knowing Talon, they won’t be using it for that small of a community.”

“They’re gonna use the virus on a major city!” Tracer realized. “Maybe an entire country!”

“And I just found out how they’ll do it!” Mercy stated as she pulled up a layout of the lab they were in. Scattered through the lab were containers with chemicals, equipment and parts for an giant omnic robot. 

“That doesn’t look like any ordinary omnic,” Echo stated. 

“No,” Genji replied. “It’s Talon's newest weapon for Null Sector.” 

“We have to destroy those parts!” Mercy said as she located the container with the omnic. “There!”

“On it!” Tracer replied as she blinked out of the office, however right as she exited the door, she felt someone punch her in the face. Tracer stumbled back as she then saw a cyberpunk girl appear out of nowhere and kick her back into the room.

“Lena!” Mercy shouted as she, Echo and Genji charged the girl. The hacker smiled as a small electrical charge formed in her hands. 

“¡Apagando las luces!” she stated as blasted the group with an EMP. 

“What the?” Tracer muttered as she felt her chronal accelerator power down. 

Echo dropped to the ground as she felt herself powering down. “My system…” 

Sombra smiled as she waved to the team and teleported out. Right after she vanished, the office door slammed shut along with the windows, except for one where Moira was now standing.

“Hello, Angela,” she stated. “I’m so happy you came to visit.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Moira, this is the last place I would want to be.”

“I know we have our differences, Angela,” Moira said. “But your brilliant mind would be welcome amongst my colleagues.”

“You and your colleagues discredit the field of science,” Mercy stated. “What you do with the discoveries you make will bring upon the deaths of millions!”

“But the true question is whether or not you can deny my discoveries, Angela,” Moira fired back. “After all, it is an astonishing breakthrough in the world of medicine.”

“Only you would consider a virus that could wipe out the world a breakthrough,” Genji shot back at Moira.

“Don’t pretend this is the first virus that has such capability, Genji.” Moira replied. “We’ve had so many wonderful viruses throughout history, and do you know what each one had in common?”

“They weren’t created by a terrorist?” Tracer shouted in anger. Moira chuckled. 

“No, each virus broke the world down, which then led to the world being rebuilt.”

“But at the cost of lives?”

“My Genji,” Moira said. “I always thought you would understand better than most the duality of human existence.”

“I am at peace with it,” Genji stated. “I suspect you will be forever unsatisfied.”

“Much more talkative now, aren't you?”

“I find the company more agreeable these days,” Genji stated as the Mercy and Tracer stood by him.

“Of course you would,” Moira sighed. Sombra then strolled over to the geneticist in boredom. 

“¡Por el amor de Dios!” she groaned. “Can we please get going?”

Moira glanced over at her colleague in annoyance before turning to Mercy. “This is your final chance, Angela. Join me at Talon and I’ll spare your friends.”

“Never!” Mercy stated. Moira sinisterly smiled.

“Very well then. Goodbye, Dr. Ziegler. Mercy is for the weak.” Moira then shut the window closed and walked away. 

“I really never liked her,” Tracer said as she quickly ran over to the door and grabbed her pulse bomb. “And whoever that cyber bird is, she’s not far behind her.” Tracer put the bomb on the door, pressed it and watched in frustration as nothing happened. “Bullocks! All of my tech is still fried!” 

“I can…” Echo struggled to say as she slowly got. “Blast your bomb… to cause an explosion.”

“How are you feeling?” Mercy asked as she tried to use her healing stream, but it was also fried.

“Luckily, Dr. Liao added a protocol to me that prevented me from being fried by EMPs, but not entirely,” Echo chuckled as she raised her hand towards the door. “Stand back everyone.” Suddenly, they heard a vent open up from above. The four glanced up as they saw a gas starting to drop in. 

“Hurry!” Tracer quickly spat out as she grabbed Echo’s hand and helped aim.

“Here we go!” Echo stated as she blasted the bomb. Her blast connected with it and exploded putting a dent on the door. 

“Oh, rubbish!” Tracer shouted in frustration. 

Genji quickly dashed past her and launched himself towards the door. “Owari ni shi-te aru!” Genji collided with the door which was enough to break it down. Tracer, Mercy and Echo quickly followed as they left the room and were back in open. 

“Winston? Winston do you copy?” Mercy asked, but didn’t hear anything. “Comms are still down.”

“Where was the container?” Genji quickly questioned. Mercy pointed over to the left, “It should be over there!”

“Then let’s get a move on!” Tracer shouted as she took off. 

“Let’s hope we’re not too late.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Keep them entertained,” Moira requested Sombra as she exited the lab with the containers through a giant door. Sombra smiled as she turned around and entered stealth. Tracer and Genji both then ran into the area as they watched the door close. 

“No,” Tracer said. Genji once again drew his sword and attempted to slash the door. However, the slices that Genji gave didn’t even leave a scratch. He turned back to Tracer.

“Try another bomb,” he stated. Tracer immediately replied by pulling out another bomb and running up to the door. She placed it and checked to see if it was still fried.

“Echo!” she shouted as she put the bomb on the door, “Gonna need you again!”

“Hold on, Lena,” Mercy replied as she helped Echo to the door. “Echo is still…” Suddenly, the lights went out in the room. 

“I don’t like this,” Tracer said as she back walked towards Genji. “Dr. Ziegler? Did you happen to catch where electrical might be?”

“I’ll make a note of that when we’re out of here,” Mercy answered as she tried looking around in the dark. Luckily for her and Tracer, Genji’s cybernetic body and Echo’s body lit up to illuminate a small part of the room.

“That helps,” Mercy chuckled. “Thank you.” 

“This isn’t Rio, but this is still quite the challenge,” Genji replied as he and Tracer joined Echo and Mercy. 

“Ok, Echo, ready for another...” Tracer was cut off by another swift kick by Sombra who appeared, delivered the blow and vanished into the dark. Genji tried to hit her with a shuriken but missed. 

“Lena! Are you alright?” Echo asked as she watched the british operative get to her feet. 

“I will be, once we catch this swindler,” she stated as she looked around the room. The team then heard Sombra’s laugh echo throughout the room, with no trace back to the source.

“This one seems to be fond of the shadows,” Genji stated. 

“We have a lot of things in common, Sparrow,” Sombra chuckled. “You wouldn't believe what I learned about you.”

“Like I said to Moira, I'm at peace with who I was. Your threat does not concern me.”

“But what of your brother?” Sombra questioned. “Are you at peace with him?”

“Don’t try to play games with us you bloody thief!” Tracer shouted.

“Thief? What makes you say that?”

“That device of yours! Don't think I don't recognize stolen tech!” Tracer answered as aggressively scanned the room. 

“What can I say? A girl just has to have the latest tech.” Sombra replied. “Although, sometimes I do feel a little sick after using it, I'm sure you know what I mean.”

Tracer sinisterly chuckled. “I don’t mind if you disappear forever.”

“Awww, que me rompe el corazón,” Sombra sarcastically weeped. “Why don’t I return the favor?”

“Oh yeah? Try and hit me again!” Tracer snapped back. “I dare ya!” 

“Oh, I know you can take me, but I know someone close to you who can’t!”

Tracer’s eyes widened in realization as Sombra continued. “After this, I might… how would the English say? Take a gander at your place in London… Snog that pretty girl Emily in starkers and ask if she’s… Up for it? On the pull?”

Tracer clenched her pistols tightly as she felt the anger taking hold. 

“And after that’s all well and good,” Sombra added. “I’ll leave her in a nice, long… kip? Is that your slang for sleep?” 

Tracer practically lost her cool as she was now frantically looking around the room trying to pinpoint Sombra’s voice.

“If you lay a finger on her… I’ll make sure you have a nice long kip!” she cried out. 

Sombra laughed one more time as she suddenly appeared in the middle of the group. “Promise?”

Tracer quickly whipped around as she went for a spin kick. Sombra anticipated the move and ducked, sweeping Tracer’s leg before attempting to attack Genji. However, Genji attempted to deliver a kick, but Sombra teleported behind him with her translocator to counter it. Genji flew into Mercy who dropped Echo. Sombra smiled as she once again vanished but this time took off as well. Tracer quickly got back to her feet and looked around.

“Ugh! Where’d she go?!” she grunted. Suddenly, the power came back on along with the team’s tech. “What the?” Tracer quickly said.

“She was keeping us distracted,” Genji realized. “Giving Moira a chance to escape!”

“Then let’s back in the game!” Tracer stated as she blinked to her pulse bomb. She detonated the bomb and went back to the group. They then watched as the door exploded giving them their opening.

“Clock’s ticking!” Tracer said in seriousness as she blinked through the door. 

“Right,” Mercy muttered as she watched Tracer storm down the hall.

“Where do you think this path leaves?” Echo asked. 

“Let’s find out,” Genji answered as he followed Tracer. 

Down the hall was a hangar, where Moira and Talon troops loaded the container onto a ship. Moira turned around as she heard Sombra enter the room.

“They got through the door, they’re on their way,” Sombra stated.

“I’m assuming you did all you could?”

“Of course,” Sombra lied as she walked past the geneticist. “Now let’s get a move on.”

“Very well,” Moira replied as she looked at the rest of the troops. “Stay here and hold them off.” she told the troops as she and Sombra entered the ship.

“And watch out for the Brit!” Sombra added. Moira glanced over to the hacker in curiosity who smiled at her. “She’s a little off her cool.” Moira slowly smiled as the ship’s cargo door closed. 

“There!” one of the troops shouted as Tracer beamed in. She blasted troops left and right as blinked all over the place and worked her way to the ship. Echo then flew in as well and began firing sticky bombs at the ship’s engines. Tracer noticed this and was ready to throw one last pulse bomb, when her chronal accelerator overheated. 

“No, no, no!” Tracer shouted as she kicked a trooper that was next to her. She then spotted a heavy to her right as it began it’s charge at her. 

“LENA!” Mercy shouted as she and Genji now entered the room. Both them and Echo attempted to get to Tracer but they weren’t fast enough. Tracer, herself, tried to get out of the way, but she noticed the heavy too late to react quick enough. 

Echo, Mercy and Genji all watched as Tracer was pinned by the heavy and was heading straight for the wall. Tracer could only watch in terror and in failure as she saw her squadmates, her friends, her family drifting away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Mercy, Echo and Genji watched in horror as Tracer and the heavy grew closer to the wall. Mercy and Echo flew towards the wall in an attempt to keep Tracer from meeting a permanent fate. 

“Hurry!” Genji shouted as he held off gunfire for the two. As he deflected the oncoming fire, he noticed the ship’s cargo door opening back up. The cyber ninja spotted Moira as she strolled to the edge of the door, looked down at him and unleashed her power. 

“Take cover!” Genji screamed as he jumped into the air as Moira’s coalescence blasted the area he was previously in. At first, she was following him with her beam, but quickly noticed that he was heading away from Mercy, Echo and Tracer. Moira smiled again as she also spotted a set of explosives. 

“Éasca,” she smirked as she aimed for the explosive. Genji noticed the beam heading towards it and cried out in panic.

“ANGELA!” Right as Genji screamed her name, Mercy watched as the heavy slammed Tracer into the wall. 

“Echo, take it...” Mercy began to say, when she noticed Moira’s attack. Everything seemed to slow down as she turned and saw the coalescences connect with the explosives. However, just before the explosion reached them, a disk-like device flew into the scene. Moira observed the explosion in confusion as she saw a small glow quickly emerge from it. The smoke subsided and the bodies were finally shown. Of the four caught in the blast, only two were still on the ground. 

“What?” Moira whispered as she saw Mercy and Echo get back to their feet. They looked around the room to find the one who threw the mysterious disk. Moira was then caught off guard as a burst of bullets whistled past her head. She quickly faded back into the main part of the cargo hold and spotted the shooter. Standing up in the catwalk of the hangar was a black trooper in blue and orange attire. He smiled and waved at the geneticist before dropping down and landed amongst the other Talon troopers. 

“Sak kap fet?” he asked the troopers around him before crouching down and leaping high into the air. He then aimed his gun towards Genji and fired a yellow glowing grenade-like thing at him. Genji watched as it landed at his feet and exploded. The cyber ninja was surprised to feel a sense of relief in his body as he realized what exactly the thing was. 

“Thank you,” Genji softly replied as the man landed on top of a trooper crushing them. 

“You’re welcome,” the man said as he leaped towards Mercy and Echo who were pulling Tracer away from the wall. 

“Dein Schutzengel ist da, Lena!” Mercy whispered as she began healing her. Echo then glanced over to the ship as it started leaving the hangar. 

“Let them go!” the man shouted as he landed next to them. “I know where they’re heading.”

“Ok…” Echo muttered as she flew back over to Genji who was taking down the remaining troopers. The man turned and watched as Mercy continued healing Tracer.

“Is there anything I can do?” he quickly asked. 

“Unfortunately, no,” Mercy answered. “But I should be able to…” she paused as she heard Tracer gasp and coughed. 

“Lena?” Mercy asked. “How are you feeling?!” 

“I feel… fine…” Tracer mumbled as she looked down at her chronal accelerator. “But… this might be damaged…”

“Don’t worry, we should be in the clear,” Mercy replied as she helped Tracer get to her feet. She then turned and faced the man who was picking off the final troopers. 

“Thank you,” she said to him. The man turned around.

“It is the least I can do,” he said as Genji and Echo regrouped with them. 

“I do not believe we are acquainted,” Echo stated. 

“Jean-Baptiste Augustin! But you can call me Baptiste.”

“How did you know we were coming?” Tracer asked as Mercy helped get to a crate to sit on. 

“Actually, I didn’t. I was coming here to do exactly what you were doing,” Baptiste answered. “I was outside of the building when I saw your ship fly in.”

“Looks like I need to work on flying stealth,” Tracer grunted with a chuckle. 

“Maybe,” Baptiste replied. “But, yes, I saw you four head in… then Moira and Sombra and knew I had to strike.” 

“Sombra?” Tracer questioned. “That’s the one with all the fancy stolen tech.”

“Yes,” Baptiste answered. “I’ve had my run in with her a few times, and I can assure you, she’s very… full of herself.”

“Talon must be desperate if they are rounding up operatives like her,” Genji stated.

“She’s immature sometimes, but she delivers the results for them,” Baptiste said. 

“You said, you know where they are going,” Mercy responded. “Where?”

“Before I tell you, I want to ask you something,” Baptiste replied. 

“Let me guess,” Tracer chuckled. “You want to hitch a ride?”

“More or less.”

Mercy glanced over to Tracer then back to Baptiste.

“You may join us for the trip, but you need to tell us who exactly you are,” Mercy stated. 

Baptiste chuckled. “It’s a long story… but luckily we had quite the trip ahead of us.”

Meanwhile back on Talon’s ship, Moira and Sombra were standing at the war table as Doomfist, Reaper and Widowmaker stood on the holographic screen. 

“So our prediction was correct,” Doomfist nodded. “Overwatch is indeed going after Talon and Null Sector… despite their numbers.”

“That’s not all,” Moira replied. “Our loss end was there to save them.”

Doomfist squinted in realization, “Augustin.”

“It seems Overwatch has brought him out of the shadows,” Moira stated. “And now it appears he’s joined them.” 

“Then we must not waste anymore time,” Doomfist responded. “Meet us in Cairo so we can move forward with our plans.”

“Unfortunately, given the circumstances, I have a better proposition,” Moira said. 

“And what is that?” Reaper chimed in as he folded his arms. 

Moira sinsterly chuckled as she glanced back over to Sombra, “Let’s just say… it’ll be quite a treat for our adversaries. We’re going to drop off the prototype somewhere else, before we meet you in Cairo.”

Doomfist tilted his head in suspicion, “Whatever you are planning doctor, remember who’s tech you are using.”

“I know, Doomfist, but I have a feeling there will be a much richer environment to use it on than Cairo.”

“And where will that be?” Widowmaker questioned. Moira smiled as she glanced at the map of Europe, particularly. The island that was right next to her homeland. She then turned back to face the holographic Widowmaker and answered. 

“You’ll see.”

End of Part 1


End file.
